1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for tying down an object with respect to a fixed reference point, and more particularly to an improved tie down having one end fastened to an object such as a tree or a pole, and the other end fastened to a fixed stake or other immovable reference point, with the length of the tie down being adjustable to allow it to be pulled tight between the object and the reference point and quickly and easily secured to act as a support retaining the object in position with respect to the reference point.
There are a number of utilities for a tie down which may be used to secure an object with respect to a fixed reference point. Such tie downs are generally attached at one end to the object to be secured, and at the other end to the fixed reference point. The length of the tie down is adjustable, allowing it to be pulled tight to secure the object with respect to the reference point. Following the adjustment in length, the tie down is locked in position to continue to maintain the object in position with respect to the reference point.
Tie downs generally fall into two broad categories, namely guy supports such as guy wires, and general purpose tie downs. Guy supports are used to connect an object to a reference point or to connect two points to be secured together, with the guy support being under tension to prevent any relative movement. The guy support includes a mechanism for adjusting tension, or varying the length of the cable used to connect the object to the reference point or to connect the two points together. Typically, a turnbuckle is used to adjust the tension in the guy cable, drawing the two ends of the guy cable together to the degree necessary.
Examples of guy cables and the various apparatus used to adjust the tension in them are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,945, to Blackburn, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,243, to Ridgers, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,518, to Lettunich. The Ridgers reference illustrated a guy fitting used to secure one end of a guy cable in a manner allowing easy installation, and also allowing a degree of adjustment of tension in the guy cable. The Lettunich reference shows a safety pull used to adjust the tension in a guy cable. Finally, the Blackburn reference illustrates a guard which may be placed over the turnbuckle or other adjustment apparatus to prevent them from being tampered with.
One feature of all of the guy cable devices is shared in common: the guy cable is placed under tension with an apparatus which is not generally very easy to adjust. The guy cable is installed relatively tightly in a first step, and tension is then placed in the guy cable in a second step. While this procedure is not at all quick or easy to perform, guy cables are typically installed in applications requiring a considerable degree of tension in the cable (more than could be placed in the cable by hand by pulling it tight), and are generally not temporary installations but rather permanent or semi-permanent installations.
In contrast, general purpose tie downs are used as utility supports in a wide variety of applications. They are characterized by two features, the first of which is that they are pulled tight by hand rather than being tightened by an apparatus such as a turnbuckle. The second feature characterizing general purpose tie downs is that they desirably may be quickly adjusted in length and, once adjusted, may be secured to maintain the tie down in position between the object to be secured and the reference point.
As such, general purpose tie downs offer both of their features as advantages over tie downs. In other words, in utility applications it is desirable to have the tie down be adjustable by hand. By so doing, no tools are needed to secure the tie down in position. Similarly, in utility applications it is desirable to have the tie down be adjustable by hand since it will be realized that the lengths at which the tie down may be set will vary widely. The desirability of having the tie down be quickly and easily adjustable are also self-evident.
General purpose tie downs are used for a wide variety of applications, including such diverse uses as securing antennas, holding loads on trailers, holding tent tarpaulins in position, and maintaining trees in proper position. Of these uses, the application which seems to have been discussed most in the art is the application as a tree tie down to hold a tree in a desired position, either for purposes of trimming the tree, or for training it to grow in the proper orientation.
Examples of references citing such a use of an adjustable tie down are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,477, to June, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,056, to Stropkay, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,428, to Fox. The Stropkay reference teaches a double loop tie fastener which is designed to couple a newly planted tree to a pole. The Stropkay tie fastener is tightened after one end of the device is fastened to the tree and the other end is fastened to the pole by using a tensioner which is placed on the strap and rotated. Accordingly, it may be seen that the Stropkay reference has no way of tightening the strap as the tie down is being installed, as is desirable.
Similarly, the Fox tie down is installed with one end fastened to the tree and the other end fastened to a stake in the ground. The Fox device uses a complex construction in which a portion of the rope used in the tie down is hollow, with the end of the rope attached to the stake looping around and passing back through the hollow portion. By pulling the rope through the hollow portion, the length of the tie down may be shortened, with a pair of sliding sleeves being used to lock the Fox tie down in position.
The Fox tie down requires that the end of the rope be pulled at a point above the hollow portion, which may be awkward to accomplish due to the height of the rope. In addition, as the rope is tightened, friction between the hollow portion of the rope and the end of the rope will greatly increase, making it increasingly difficult to tighten the rope. In addition, there is no provision make in Fox for pulling the rope, which may slip in the grasp. Accordingly, it may be perceived that the Fox device is difficult to tighten.
The June reference illustrates a tree limb holder having two ropes, with one end of each segment of rope being moveably attached to the other rope using a pair of slides. The June device is fastened at one end to a tree limb, and at the other end to a stake (or to another tree limb). By pulling the ends of the two segments of rope having the slides apart, the June device is tightened. When the June device is tightened, the slides will bite into the segments of rope on which they slide to retain them in position.
The June device works well, but also presents several disadvantages. First, the only place to grip the June device to position it is by the slides. Since as it is tightened the slides move apart, it will be appreciated that it is ever more awkward to grip. In fact, the June device may be best tightened by two people, one pulling each slide. In addition, the tighter the June device is secured, the more difficult it will be to release, since it must be additionally tightened before it may be released.
From the above descriptions of the art, the drawbacks and disadvantages of known tie downs are clear. Thus, the objectives of an improved general purpose tie down device may be enumerated. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a tie down which has a convenient handle which may be pulled to tighten the tie down of the present invention once it is positioned. Such a handle makes the tightening operation both convenient and easy, and should also allow greater tension to be placed in the tie down of the present invention without requiring greater effort.
In addition, it is an objective of the present invention that the process of locking or securing the tie down once it is in the proper position be as easy and simple to accomplish as possible. Both the tightening and the locking procedures should be able to be accomplished by a single person, without requiring undue expenditure of effort. The secured tie down must be able to remain solidly locked, and must not be susceptible to sudden inadvertent releasing. In addition, it is an objective of the present invention that the tie down of the present invention be easy to release, and that further tightening not be required in order to release the tie down.
It is also an objective of the present invention that it be of inexpensive and simple construction, therefore making it inexpensive to manufacture. It should also be durable and long lasting, and of high quality throughout to make the tie down of the present invention an even more desirable device. Finally, it is also an objective of the present invention that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.